


新年願望與狂歡享樂

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: 哈利在德拉科辦公室發現一張小紙條。





	新年願望與狂歡享樂

**Author's Note:**

> 原文走：https://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/72041.html 作者：dracogotgame

“馬爾福？”

哈利敲了敲馬爾福的辦公室門，為沒有回應而皺眉，他最後聳聳肩、從門縫探頭，他的同儕傲羅缺曠讓哈利生氣地嘆口氣，他們必須把這些報告完成，不然誰周末都別想回家了。

馬爾福肯定會對他坐在沙發上且整日無所事事的計劃表示不滿…

哈利搖搖頭，把文件扔到馬爾福的桌子上，打算留在那裡讓那娘娘腔自己找，不幸的是，他丟的略歪一邊，擦過一個藍色文件夾，成疊文件掉下辦公桌散落一地。

“好極了，”哈利碎碎念，彎下腰整理亂糟糟的文件，抓起一堆文件就往文件夾裡塞，毫不介意順序亂了套，當幾乎要完成時，他發現一片無害的羊皮紙無辜地飄在馬爾福的辦公桌上。那看起來不像公文…

哈利皺著眉撿起它，看到標題時驚訝地揚起眉毛。

新年願望。

哈利偷偷笑了下，喔，這下可有趣了，馬爾福明年想做些甚麼呢？他根本沒法忍住偷看，去他的隱私，馬兒福如果抓到機會也會這麼做的，所以哈利馬上就抱著那張紙讀了起來。

戒菸，這是壞習慣。

Well，那當然不是甚麼好習慣，但馬爾福會抽菸嗎？哈利不會說他悄悄注意過，但馬爾福應該知道，那漂亮粉唇不應該包裹住捲菸，不是說哈利有想過馬爾福的嘴巴有其他用途…

他清了清喉嚨，尷尬地甩著羊皮紙。好，繼續…

少工作點，多陪陪朋友，為任何小事感到開心。

哈利微笑，那其實蠻可愛的，梅靈知道為什麼馬爾福花這麼多時間在辦公室，或許哈利能試試把他拉出來喝一杯，讓他放鬆一點，他保持微笑繼續讀下去。

再瘦五公斤。

什麼？如果馬爾福再少任何一磅，他會消失不見的，跳過喝一杯，他會先帶馬爾福出去吃晚餐的，但只是因為他在乎同事的健康，哈利甩甩頭，下一個是什麼？

辦公室性愛——我比較想在辦公桌上。

喔，天啊…

哈利吞了口口水，羊皮紙在他柔軟的手指上翩翩起舞，一股熱辣的臉紅爬上他的脖子。梅靈，馬爾福真是個厚臉皮的小淫娃，在…工作時？

哈利的大腦非常樂意抓住機會提供栩栩如生的視覺饗宴。全身光裸的馬爾福弓著背呻吟，就像哈利沒十秒前甩在他桌上的文件一樣，敞開身體被推在辦公桌上…

哈利又吞嚥了口唾液。

他貼著Malfoy的桌子，拽著他的衣領。梅靈，現在可真熱，降溫咒有不管用了嗎？馬爾福是怎麼待在這密不透風的小房間這麼久的？

他可能會在關上門後，脫掉襯衫。哈利可以想像出那景象。哦，沒錯，馬爾福會麼做。 解開他一絲不苟的的絲綢襯衫，衣料從蒼白的身體上滑下來，雙手撫摸胸前興奮顫慄的粉紅色乳頭......

哈利呻吟著，壓下陰莖穿過褲子的悸動。

Well，災難迅速升級。

****

德拉科丟掉他的空咖啡杯，大步走進辦公室，當他意識到裡面有人時，他停下腳步並彎起眉毛。

“波特” 他簡單地點點頭歡迎他的同儕傲羅“什麼風把你吹過來了？”

波特什麼都沒說，德拉科皺起眉頭，因為他意識到那個男人看起來有點......糟糕，他咬緊下巴，雙手握緊成拳看著德拉科，他的目光直直地、無情地掃著他。德拉科不適地清清喉嚨，試著回想他做了什麼讓波特不高興的事，他今天把草蛉粉偷偷丟進哈利的茶裡了嗎？

不，那通常是星期二的事…

“有甚麼事嗎？”他最後說道。

波特朝他走了一步。Draco躊躇退後，他的檔案在過程中掉了滿地。 Potter跨過它們大步走過去，擠進Draco的私人空間，將他壓在緊閉的門上。

“波特，發生什麼…”

“你的小把戲，” 波特咬牙切齒地說道，他們的臉相距大約一英寸。德拉科可聞地吞嚥。

“我不明…”

“你把那留在桌上就是為了讓我看到，對不對？”波特問。

“留什麼？你在說什…”

波特沒有跟他兜兜转转的心情，他靠近德拉科緊緊抓住他的肩膀。德拉科喘著粗氣，他的眼睛因為大腿上暗示般的硬挺而眨了眨。哦，梅靈......

“波—波特，發生了什…”

“閉嘴。”

德拉科乖乖閉上嘴巴，但是當波特傾身輕輕地舔他耳朵時，一聲輕吟逃了出來。 波特低沉、沙啞的聲音再次拂過他的耳朵，使他忍不住顫抖。

“你覺得你很聰明嗎，馬爾福？ 留下骯髒的小紙條放在那？試著讓我失去理智，就像你一直那麼做的一樣？恭喜你，你成功了。而現在，我要把你的小幻想變成現實。”

德拉科還餘有點理智問波特到底發生了什麼，但最後一點：讓Potter實現他的幻想。所以他擺脫所有問題，用黑暗，性感的眼睛抬頭看著Potter。“你打算怎麼做？”他問道。

波特抬起眼，得意地說“脫光。”

德拉科睜大眼睛嘟嚷，僅僅是波特說在這馬上做就被震驚到了，現在可是在上班。 然後，這個想法奇怪地讓他性奮難耐，而Potter看起來不會退讓。一陣刺激竄到從德拉科的脊椎，他咬著嘴唇，他解開斗篷的釦子。

斗篷溜到了地板上，波特的眼睛盯著它滑下他的身體。Draco咬住一聲呻吟，匆匆加快進程，脫下鞋子、襪子，然後是襯衫和褲子。 波特的眼睛掠過他的內褲，舔了舔嘴唇。讓德拉科呻吟，在這種赤裸裸的視線下，他能感覺到他的陰莖頂著帳篷。

“給我過來，”波特低聲咆哮，“在我改變心意在地上要你之前。”

德拉科試著頂著他搖搖晃晃的身軀向波特走去，他瞥了門一眼。希望鎖門咒和寂靜咒有用。波特完全不在乎。一到他可及的範圍內，他的手緊緊抓住德拉科的手臂，蹭地把他拉到身前。德拉科突然撞向波特的結實的胸膛，一瓣乾裂的嘴唇馬上貼在他的脖子上，讓他放出一聲軟膩的呻吟。他轉過頭，讓波特能更方便輕吻他的皮膚。他的動作得到了獎勵，如果波特的低吼聲算數的話。

波特沒有忍住。雙手轉向德拉科的屁股，無恥地摸索著，他舔舐吸吮後咬住蒼白皮膚上的粉嫩，毫無疑問，那絕對會留下印記的。德拉科也不再被動。一條腿勾住波特，磨蹭著他，在身上的男人抽出一聲嘶嘶聲的同時傻笑著。波特捏住他的乳頭作為回應，而德拉科報復性地咬了一下他的肩膀。波特咆哮著，掙脫他的斗篷，一隻手忙著解開腰帶和褲子。

“彎下腰，”他簡短的命令道。德拉科非常樂意服從，他趴在桌子上，在感覺到波特的手撫摸著他的背，佔有慾布滿後背和屁股時，難耐地嘶嘶“現在，馬爾福，”他咆哮著，德拉科剛剛聽到了一聲低沉的潤滑咒。“我要干你，就在這張桌子上，你會見鬼的愛上這樣。”

Well，他無法反駁。波特一根手指滑進他體內時，德拉科高聲呻吟。該死的，但那男人做得很好。德拉科迎合Potter的手指，在波特伸進另一根手指時，高興地發出嘶嘶聲，他們很合拍，剪刀手在他裡面擴張他。Draco半氣惱半快樂地嗚咽著，想要，需要......

“撐住，”波特建議道。 Draco嗚咽著，拼命地抓住桌子，他的指甲緊緊抓著，用絕對會在木頭上留下划痕的力氣。

波特在沒有警告下衝了進來，他穩住德拉科的臀部，然後一個粗壯的、直挺挺、見鬼的性感肉棒穿刺他，刺入體內後開始抽插。德拉科氣喘吁吁地向後仰，波特抓住機會握住他的下巴，在他開始撞擊時將他拉回來。

喔，這感覺好極了…

德拉科呻吟迎合著他殘酷的衝刺，陶醉在男人強壯的大腿拍打他的感覺中。他再次發出喜極的嗚吟，語無倫次地要求更多。波特接收到后了換了一個角度，刺探的戳刺。

Oh yes.

德拉科喘著粗氣，幾乎要把自己從波特的陰莖上舉起。 波特輕笑著又開始撞向他，小心翼翼地頂弄敏感點。“你喜歡這樣，是不是？”他喘口氣接著說。“你喜歡被推倒在你的桌子上，被像這樣干嗎？”

Draco用喘著氣聲回應，可能是讚成或是請求，而梅靈知道他媽的，他不在乎。 只要波特不停地操那個點並且永不停止，就算世界分崩離析，他也不會注意到。

“下流的，小，混帳。“波特咆哮著，用力到不得不一字一句吐出。“你好幾天都會感受到我。那會給你一個教訓，以後再也別想捉弄我。“

他仍然不知道波特在說些什麼，但老實說，德拉科真的不應該再管什麼。所以他只是翹起屁股，喘著氣，快樂地呻吟著。“哦，梅靈，波特......”

“Fuck, Draco...”

波特顫抖著身軀，他知道德拉科快去了。他低喘著，一隻手環住他的陰莖瘋狂地擼動。熟悉的快感一層一層堆積，同時呻吟聲和喘息聲接連不斷，在他體內盤旋，然後德拉科弓起身尖叫，撞到桌子上。如果波特沒有用胳膊摟住他，他可能就會滑倒在地，像章魚一樣軟趴趴，還帶著滿足感。儘管各種感覺朝他蜂擁而至，但舒暢後的快樂更上一層，德拉科在波特又一次穿刺他時嘶嘶作響，他抓住德拉科的大腿，高潮時不忘低吼一聲

****

哈利嘟嚷著掙扎找到一個舒服的姿勢。他花了所剩無幾的理智從德拉科身體裡拔出來，滑到地板上時，他溫柔地抬起了金髮尤物。德拉科喉嚨哼哼躲進哈利懷裡，哈利輕輕地笑了笑，然後用手蹭著他眼旁的水痕。Draco昏昏欲睡地眨了眨眼睛，然後也跟著微笑。

“這很有趣，”他低聲說，再次蜷縮在哈利頸部的彎曲處。

“是嗎？”哈利咧嘴一笑，小心翼翼地抱著他。擁抱馬爾福跟將他操到神智不清一樣美好，他絕對可以習慣這個。“至少你可以從清單劃掉一條。”

馬爾福抬起頭皺眉“什麼清單？”

哈利眉頭緊鎖。“新年願望那張。在藍色文件夾裡的那個。“

“什麼文件夾？ 我昨天才完成歸檔。“

哈利瞪著他。“那不是你的......你沒有留清單給我......那那個名單是誰的？！”

“那有什麼清單？”Draco打了個哈欠，聳了聳肩。“我一直不知道你在說什麼。”

“但是......你為什麼都不說？”哈利懷疑地問道。

德拉科無恥地對他咧嘴一笑。“我......無暇管顧這些，”他低聲說，輕輕地咬著哈利的耳垂。“現在，你想休息一天，在我的公寓裡完成剩下的事，還是你寧願坐在這裡擔心你的愚蠢清單？”

哈利花了兩秒決定。他咧嘴一笑，幫助德拉科起來，把散落在地的衣服扔了過來。

****

經過金斯萊．沙克爾的辦公室時，傲羅羅巴茲皺著眉頭，只看到頭號傲羅在他的文件堆中激動地顫抖著。

“有問題嗎？長官。”羅巴茲問。

金斯萊抬起頭，眉頭緊皺“確實，羅巴茲。 我似乎放錯了一個藍色文件夾。 我發誓他原本在這的。你不會碰巧碰到它，是嗎？“

羅巴茲遺憾地聳了聳肩。“我不記得，長官。 我自己也丟失了一些文件。 檔案系統可能已經崩潰了。“

“有什麼我可以幫你的嗎，長官？”

金斯萊眉頭緊鎖。 有一秒鐘，羅巴茲可以發誓他的上司在審視他。然後，金斯利咧嘴一笑，靠在椅子上。

“也許你可以，”他回答道“進辦公室，羅巴茲。”


End file.
